Game of Thrones One Shots
by Greenlee
Summary: They will likely focus on my favorite character Sansa, and favorite pairing Jon S and Sansa, but could have some focused on other characters as well. Not sure of the rating, but I'll keep it M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Game of Thrones One Shot #1

Scenario #1

_Jon is sent from Eastwatch to Essos instead of joining the Nights Watch with a letter from Ned, they all knew he was being protected from Robert before Ned leaves for King's Landing. Robb and Catelyn find letters that explains Ned's intent after Robert has fallen and he has been executed. Jon is coming to save Sansa, coming for his Throne. _

"Tell me why we should believe your traitor brother?" Joffrey sneered as he aimed his crossbow at Sansa as she kneeled in another torn dress. "Everyone knows my grandfather sacked King's Landing and Targaryens were all wiped out like flies!" A bolt accidentally shot out, but Joffrey was a terrible shot and it flew wide hitting the floor to Sansa's left.

"I don't know why my brother claims that Jon is the rightful King or why he would try to make a match between us. I don't think those are letters from Robb." Sansa sobbed as Ser Merryn grabbed her again and slapped her. Lord Tywin made his way into The Throne Room from another council meeting and looked coldly at the scene in front of him.

"The King is tired again, escort him to his apartments and make sure he rests." He said as he walked over and held his arm out to Sansa, leading her to a meeting room. He handed her a cloth and sat behind the desk motioning for her to sit in one of the chairs. "You're bleeding from the lip." He said coldly as he organized the various scrolls, letters and books choosing which he would have her read. "It seems your family was harboring a Targaryen. Aegon "Jon" seventh of his name or eighth, who's counted? It would seem that he managed to meet up with his Aunt and Uncle and he has hatched five dragons in the years he has been gone. Maesters at the citadel confirm that Rhaegar did marry your Aunt Lyanna.

"I don't know anything, Jon is our half brother. A bastard." Sansa said. "Father loved him."

"And your mother hated him, your older brother loved him and he was whisked away once King Robert announced his intentions of visiting." Tywin said handing her another letter. "Your father planned to marry you to Jon, apparently marrying the heir to the Iron Throne was not good enough for you. " Sansa scanned the letter dated only a day after King Roberts death, clearly Robb knew, he and father had been planning how to get her Arya away from King's Landing, but she had spoiled everything by going to The Queen with hopes of staying with Joffrey. Tywin handed her another letter. "Aegon says that if you are harmed when he arrives in King's Landing he will sack this city and extinguish the line of my House, and any House pledge to House Lannister. Houses are rallying to Dragonstone. He landed a moon ago with Daenerys and 200,000 Dothraki and Unsullied soldiers. Robb plans to join him with armies from the North, Vale and Riverlands. A fleet from the Iron Islands surrounds the harbor with what is left of Stannis's fleet. There is no way out of the city."

"Why are you telling me this my Lord?" Sansa asked softly.

"How am I supposed to defend against Dragons? " Tywin asked. "When Dragons have not existed for hundreds of years. Should I take the rumors and words of bastard to heart?"

"Jon doesn't lie." Sansa said softly. "If he says he has Dragons, if he says he will lead an army from the sky he will." Sansa said sadly. "And you will show your ruthlessness by executing me when he comes to treat with you. Even though it will end your House." Sansa said wiping her mouth and walking to the balcony to look at the Harbor. "If the Dragons were hatched 4 years ago, Jon has been gone for 6 but I know he was at the wall for a bit, then they are already full grown if we are to believe the books from the first Maesters that worked with Aegon the Conqueror."

"They have not been spotted by anyone credible."

"Just as no one credible lived to tell Robert of Jaime and Cersei and their incestuous Spawn." Sansa said, her gaze never leaving the horizon. "Your time is coming to an end." Tywin joined her at the balcony and watched in horror as ships in the harbor seemingly ignited into flames and the flames erupted close to the castle Tywin finally noticed what he thought to be large birds were in fact large Dragons. "How long was Jon asking for my release?"

"He wanted you shipped off to Essos." Tywin admitted as he watched the guards along the city walls set a flame. He reached for his dagger but Tyrion burst through a secret passage with a crossbow and held it on his father.

"I rather like being alive." Tyrion explained as he latched the door and Sansa helped him barricade it further. "Dump this powder into ledge of the balcony and light it on fire my lady." Tyrion said handing Sansa a heavy pouch.

"What is it?" Sansa asked jumping when Tyrion shot a bolt into his father.

"The powder will burn bright red, Jon will know where you are being held." Tyrion said turning back to his father. "I found Tysha. And Shae in your bed." Tyrion said as Tywin clutched at his shoulder. Sansa dumped the powder carefully into a thin line on the marble ledge, her eyes growing wide as a deep red flame shot to the sky as the smallest spark lit it up.

"You shot my over whores?" Tywin roared as war horns could be heard, Sansa listened carefully and could hear the sound of people screeching and what she thought to be millions of hooves. She jumped when the Northern and Western Gates to the city exploded, and Dragon roars could be heard.

"You will tell Jon that I protected you my lady?" Tyrion asked as he reloaded the bow. Sansa nodded as The Unsullied marched in making quick work of The City Guards and Lannister forces from the West and The Northern Army simply marched through the Northern Gates. Three Dragon landed in the courtyard and opened flames on the archers that shook as they rushed in to take aim at them, two more circled in the sky.

"Jon!" Sansa screamed, hoping he would hear her over the city being sacked. He was looking around and sure enough he saw the red flames. He slapped the Dragon he had been riding twice and he took off to the sky and Jon was quickly approached by his blood riders and ten Unsullied with grappling hooks, Sansa stepped back and watched in awe as they hooks were tossed up and the men started climbing. Tywin pulled the bolt from his arm and smashed Tyrion in the face, grabbing his dagger and approached Sansa. She ran back to the balcony and was relieved that Jon and two Unsullied were already climbing over the rail through the dying flames. Tywin lunged trying to grab Sansa but she fell to the ground avoiding his grasp. Jon threw a dagger piercing his chest and throwing him back into a wall.

"Bring me Joffrey, Cersei, his entire council and Little Finger." Jon said helping Sansa to her feet, his gloved hand smoothing the hair from her face as he examined the bruises and cuts to her lip. "Keep him alive so he can see his line end."

"Jon, no Tyrion tried, he tried to keep me safe." Sansa said. "He tried to protect me from Joffrey when he could."

"Then I will reward him." Jon said as he tied a rope to her waist. He barked a few orders over the balcony. "You will be safe. Meet me once I take the Red Keep and Maegor's Holdfast. Daenerys and Viserys will keep you safe."

"I thought Viserys was dead?" Sansa asked as Jon lifted her over the ledge.

"He would have been had I not arrived when I did." Jon said "A tale for us for later," He promised hesitating slightly. "Do you know everything?" Sansa shook her head. "We will talk soon." Jon added kissing her cheek and lowering her down the Unsullied and Northern troops waiting. Jon quickly scaled his way back down and barked orders as he led Sansa to the landing. He whistled and the same black Dragon landed with such a grace that his size was betrayed by the softness in which he landed.

"Have you found Arya?" Sansa asked as the Dragon seemed to bow to Jon who led her to his wing and helped her mount wrapping his arms around her to grip horns that seemed to be have grown for a rider.

"Arya was at the Twins." Jon said a darkness taking over his eyes. Sansa looked at him in confusion. "You know nothing of the Twins?" Jon asked as Dragon started to trot and took to the sky. "Where is Joffrey?" Jon asked. Sansa pointed to the Holdfast. "Are the rumors of what he did to you true?" Sansa looked over her shoulder with such sadness and shame in her eyes that Jon quickly swerved so they joined the other 4 Dragons. Jon made eye contact with the two other riders.

"You've found your queen." The man said as he struggled to ride the green beast.

"I need you and Dany to secure the Eastern and Southern Gates. Jon said. "Viserys Dragonstone will be yours. Danny I promise to rebuild Summerhall. To rebuild our dynasty we must remove the Lannister taint. Go." Danny took off for the South and Viserys smirked at the thought of avenging his family.

"He accepted you as King?" Sansa said somewhat shocked. Joffrey had laughed at the Beggar King Across the Sea.

"He helped keep me a secret." Jon said as he circled on Rhaenys Hill. He landed among his troops and lowered Sansa into the arms of The Great Jon. "Keep her safe and unharmed." Jon said

"King of North!" The Great Jon roared kneeling with Sansa over his shoulder.

"Where is Robb? My mother?" Sansa asked scanning the crowd behind her. "Varys?" she questioned as she was placed on her feet.

"My sweet child you survived them all." He said stepping forward. We await word to meet in the Throne room." Sansa was wrapped in a cloak and seated in a tent that was quickly erected.

"Varys you have pledge to support Jon? Who I am told will be my husband?" Varys nodded his head and gave a small smile as Sansa refused all food and drink offered to her. "Then as your future Queen I command you to tell me where Robb and My Mother are."

"His Grace—"

"Will understand that I commanded answers." Sansa said

"They were betrayed by the Freys. Massacred when Robb arrived for his wedding to Roslyn Frey. Half his troops perished before Jon arrived with Fire and Blood. He couldn't save Robb or your mother. He burned the Twins and everyone in it responsible back to the earth. He sent Theon to Iron Islands after liberating him from the Dungeon for his war fleet and continued on to King's Lading for you."

"He said Arya was at the Twins." Sansa said softly.

"We have reason to believe she is in Braavos. We have sent coin and men there for her return."

"Jon knows of you serving the Lannisters for three years after executing my father?" Sansa asked calmly, drawing the attention of the Spider. "He knows that you allowed my abuse?"

"I came to him when I had a chance to escape, during the attack from Stannis. How do you think he knows you were being mistreated?"

"Because he knows what kind of shit Joffrey is." Sansa said thinking back to Jon's words the day he left Winterfell, after Joffrey had spared with Robb. Varys sat quietly.

"I serve the realm. I needed to keep them safe. Jon will be a just King, and you will be a loved Queen." Varys said as Dothraki riders came to the tent. "We are wanted at the Dragon Pit." Varys said as he tried to lead Sansa to a litter. Sansa walked over to a saddled horse and was helped up to the saddle. The little she knew of the Dothraki, she knew that to be carried in a cart was weakness.

"Lead the way." She commanded. An Unsullied translated and Sansa followed as best she could in the middle of the pack. She rode up and was surprised that a stage was already erected.

"We met here a week or so ago and Joffrey refused to negotiate. Refused to let us see you." A solder said as he helped Sansa from her mount. She eyed the scene was surprised at the King's Guard all being in shackles, Joffrey and poor Tommen in chains, Cersei looking everywhere for a shred of hope and the council with their heads hung. Sansa was lead to the covered pavilion. Soon the Dragon's circled and landed. Viserys, Daenerys and Jon walked over.

"I Aegon seventh of my name sentience all of you to death." Jon said as he shook his sword loose. "You were all sworn Knights and you beat and murdered innocents to protect the lies of a bastard born of incest."

"We obeyed our King." Trant sneered."You have no proof of this incest."

Jon tossed a large book in front of them. "Every Baratheon born from the time of Aegon giving Orrys the Baratheon name was born of black hair, regardless of the looks of their mothers. Baratheon married to Targaryens, Florents, Tullys. It didn't matter." Jon said. "Stannis knew and died on the Blackwater before the truth could be revealed. Jon Arryn knew and was poisoned. My father knew and you all conspired and did not follow King Roberts last wish. You did not serve the King you were loyal to House Lannister." Jon said swinging and taking the head clear off Trant. Before moving on to next guard. Sansa twitched as each head was removed from its body. Cersei hugged Tommen and Joffrey close and still gazed about, who did she think would be coming? "Grand Maester the Citadel asks to try you." Jon nodded a two Dothraki grabbed him and tossed him into a cart. "Hold him in the black cells."

"You murdered Robert's bastards. You knew that they only strengthened the claims Stannis made against you." Jon said grabbing Joffrey away from his mother and tossing him roughly to the ground. "You sent an assassin to murder Bran Stark in his sleep. Tell your mother why Joffrey."

"Mother!" Joffrey cried out.

"He heard you and Jaime in Winterfell. You sent Marcella and Tommen off to play and thought Joffrey was still sleeping. You discussed what Bran saw." Jon said. "And you allowed your monster of a son to torture my future wife." Jon said placing his sword back in his belt. He picked Joffrey back up to his feet and backhanded him. "Shall I leave him pretty?" Jon asked as he nodded his head and The Great Jon stepped forward. "Leave his face." Jon commanded as he walked over to Cersei.

"Marcella is safe in Dorne. She will raise an army and avenge us, Jaime—"

"Do you think me so naïve that I would leave any of them alive?" Viserys asked from the platform. "Dany and I first landed in Dorne. The King Slayer was trying to bring Marcella home. The Red Viper was more than happy to make sure Jaime Lannister had a hero's death."

"My daughter? She is just a little girl!" Cersei said.

"And Sansa? Was she treated a gently as befits her birth?" Dany asked. "We do not hurt children, your daughter was killed by your brother to spare her from harm that never would have come to her. We will spare Tommen. He will be my ward at Summerhall." Dany said. "Of course he will be stripped of his name, and known as Tommen Hill, or Tommen Waters, like the bastard that he is." Dany said coldly.

Cersei thought to the prophecy from her childhood and let fat tears slip from her cheeks as she reached into her sleeve and took out a vial. She uncorked it and rammed it into Tommen's mouth, tipping him back. "You will not make my child a slave." Cersei said as Tommen started to convulse. Everyone looked on in horror as the poor boy died.

"Seize her." Jon commanded. Jon dragged Joffrey to a stake in the middle of the pit and tied him to it. "Make him naked." Joffrey's shirts were stripped away. "Tell me how many lashes did your son inflict on Sansa while she was under your care?" Jon asked as Joffrey continued to sob. Sansa walked quickly down the steps and whispered in Jon's ear.

"This is revenge, not justice. You must not let this rage be your rule."

"My betrothed's words move me. A good King listens to his advisors and Queen. And he knows when his anger is controlling him and stops before it defeats him." Jon motioned for Cersei to be tied with Joffrey. "Dracarys" Jon said as his dragon flew down and ignited the stake in flames till nothing was left. "Let the 7 Kingdom knows that my enemies will be met with Fire and Blood."

A few short hours later Jon and Sansa were finally alone, he had taken her away from King's Landing, hoping it would help her heal. They settled on Dragonstone and she insisted that he tell her everything. She cried quietly for Robb and her mother. For Theon, captured and tortured on his way to look after Bran and Rickon and for her still missing siblings.

"Are you afraid that I have the Targaryen Madness?" Jon asked. Sansa shook her head. "If you do not want to marry me, I will not force you."

"Father promised me someone brave, gentle and strong. I didn't know he was talking about you." Sansa said. "I ran to the Queen, I thought I wanted Joffrey and golden princes and princess for children and to be his Queen. Mother and Father and Robb are all dead because of me." Jon drew her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"No one blames you." Jon promised stroking her hair. "No one knew the nest of vipers you were walking in to here. Father stepped on several. We can rule with the help of Tyrion, Varys, Dany and Viserys and I know Arya and the boys are out there, we will find them. We make this world a better place."

"You only need me to make heirs." Sansa said. Jon grabbed her firmly, careful not to hurt her.

"I need you because you stand up when I am going to far." Jon said looking her in the eye. "I would have tortured Cersei and Joffrey to their deaths had it not been for your intervention. Dany and Viserys have me to pull them back from madness. I think I have loved you since I was 7 and father let me know of my parentage. I thought I would have to be a bastard forever. Robert was right to end the Mad King's reign, Rhaegar would have been as good of a king as Jaehaerys. I do not fault Robert for his rebellion. I fault my birth father for stealing another wife like a wildling."

"What of Winterfell? The Boltons, do they still hold it?" Sansa asked changing the subject. "Rickon and Bran, I never received confirmation if they were alive or if they had been killed."

"I came here first, I knew you were alive and in danger. There has been word that Roose Bolton's bastard burned them alive. There are also rumors of Rickon on Skaagos and Bran beyond the Wall. After we settle the Crownlands we will go North."

"And marry in the Godswood." Sansa explained further. "The New Gods have not been kind to me in the past few years."

"With our people." Jon promised. "We will find our pack."

"Father always told us the lone wolf dies." Sansa said

"And the Pack survives." Jon finished for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Game of Thrones One Shot #2

_Jon dreams before the Red Woman brings him back, he knows who he is. When Sansa arrives with Brienne, Sam soon follows with proof of who he is. The Northern Families rally behind him while being worried about his true parentage. They demand he marry Sansa. Littlefinger still whispers in her ear. _

"Jon please don't be angry with me." Sansa whispers as she sits besides the tub he's in. "You weren't listening."

"Don't do what he thinks you'll do is hardly battle advice." Jon says without opening his eyes. "Why did you so readily agree to marry me if you don't trust me?"

"Jon no one can protect anyone else. You have to rely on yourself." Sansa said.

"Jon I asked Baelish for the Knights of the Vale. You just have to wait for them before you attack." Jon said finally looking at her. "They came for Ned Stark's daughter. What do you think Littlefinger is planning now that you are still a married woman?"

"Only a fool would think that he doesn't have something planned. I have a plan as well." Sansa said keeping his gaze. "First we have to set Rickon to rest. The Maester is done with his body." Jon reached for linen and rose from the tub before extending his hand to help Sansa to her feet.

"We will discuss your plan after we meet with the heads of the houses. They will be given a chance to pledge their support to a unified Winterfell."

"Jon House Karstark and House Umber are responsible for Rickon's death. Multiple houses refused our call. At the very least hostages from each house need to be taken."

"No." Jon said as he dressed. "Sins of the father or older brother will not be atoned by the innocent." Sansa set her mouth in firm line and followed her husband to crypts. Jon took her hand and Sansa was glad for his support. Jon placed a sword in their or her little brother's hand and she added a handle of Weirwood leaves before the tomb was sealed.

"He belongs here. If the rumors are true Lady Dustin has father's bones in Barrowtown. We can send warnings to the Freys for Robb's remains. They belong here in the North."

"What warning can we threaten the Frey's with? They have all the support of the south."

"You are the rightful heir. Any house that opposes you—"

"Sansa I only care about the North." Jon said before pushing into the hall and leading her to head table.

Sansa sat in silence while the other Lords plead their cases and Lyanna shamed them. Sansa eyes shot up when she exclaimed that she knew no King but the King in the North. She noticed Littlefinger eyeing Sansa between his looks at Jon. She coldly looked at him but broke her gaze when Jon took her hand to stand. Before he could ruin everything and say he would not steal what was hers from birth she spoke out.

"Long may he reign." Sansa said as Jon kissed her hand. Sansa pulled Jon towards the doors and the Maester quickly stopped them.

"There are many scrolls and ravens that Lord Bolton left unanswered."

"They will be dealt with in the morning." Sansa said pulling on Jon who remained still. "Jon?"

"Are they urgent?" Jon asked.

"There are summons to King's Landing to bend the knee to Cersei Lannister, first of her name, and summons to Dragonstone to bend the knee to Daenerys Targaryen, first of her name. There is a also a note specifically for you from the Hand of Daenerys, someone has already leaked the news of your claim south of the neck." The Maester explained.

"Answer the summons with a summons of our own, the dead are coming and the true heir to the Seven Kingdoms will protect his people, and I summon them and their armies North to aid in the fight. Those who refuse the call will be dealt with after The War of the Dawn." Jon said as he continued on his way.

"Jon Daenerys has dragons, if she descends on Winterfell we will be wiped out." Sansa whispered so no little ears or birds could hear their words.

"If she truly cares about her people as we know she has been claiming since taking Dorne and High Garden her dragons will be here to guard the realm." Jon answered. "And I need her dragons to take out all of the wights. Only the white walkers must be killed with Valerian Steel." Jon calmly said leading his new wife to their chambers. "Do you wish for anything from the servants?"

"Just warm water for my basin." Sansa said sitting down at her sitting table that Jon had moved into the Lords Chamber. After they were married, with all the guests and folks they were protecting them sharing a room made sense, not only proving a room fitting to the Lords and Ladies that rode to their defense, but Littlefinger had an even harder time reaching Sansa and Jon felt she was more protected from the strangers in the their home. Jon walked over and requested the normal things they had brought to their rooms each night, alng with parchment and quills. Snasa readied for bed by removing her hairpins and dressing in her nightclothes, tying on a robe incase anyone should come to their rooms before they retired. Jon placed the few pages of parchment he had left on the desk and began mapping out The Wall. He knew where he would attack if her wanted to cross, but the Night King was a different sort of animal. He would want more wights for his army, and the most populated parts of The Wall were Castle Black, Eastwatch by the Sea and The Shadow Tower. Eastwatch held the danger of the Wights simply walking into the sea, which would be beneficial to the living, but he believed that the attack would be again an attack on Castle Black. Sansa took the parchments that arrived and added them to Jon's tower, watching while he drew out Castle Black and the wild north directly behind it's portion of the Wall.

"It's mostly just forest, and where we've cleared the trees. " Jon said roughly ripping up his different sketches. "No where to spring a trap, no where to hide a van guard to swarm." Jon took the over head sketch and began drawing before showing it to Sansa. "I convince my aunt to help us and I attack from the skies. I pledge to help her win the south after I secure that North in exchange for the independence of our kingdom."

"Again what if she refuses to help us?" Sansa asked. "She stands to lose so much."

"She'll come to our aid. Look at what she did after Cersei took High Garden." Jon said. "She may have more demands for us to meet before she'll help." Jon said.

"She'll demand your army and she'll demand that we bend the knee."

"And Torrhen Stark is and forever is known as the King who knelt. But the North survived without a single lost man to dragon fire."

"Robb died for Northern Independence." Sansa said softly.

"And no one else in our family will." Jon said firmly walking to the bed and climbing in. Sansa hesitated before climbing in beside him, eventually like most nights she ended up with her head on her head on his chest an Jon lightly rubbing his hand on her shoulder.

"How are you so sure that Daenerys will do he right thing?" Sansa finally asked softly.

"I dream of the Army of the Dead coming, and I always see fire surrounding Winterfell, but it standing tall with no flames. I see the wright ignite from below as fire burst forward and rains down on them. At first I thought I must have been viewing this from a tree in the Wolf's Wood or the Broken Tower. Now that I know who I am I know. I'm fighting for the living from the back of a dragon."

"Fire and Blood." Sansa whispered. Jon nodded.

"The Gods of Faith have brought Daenerys here to bring me a way to keep everyone I love safe and my home intact." Jon said. "If she will not come to me I will go to her, and I will bring the green beast in my dreams home."

"You are a green seer." Sansa said. "You know the future. What else is to come?"

"I haven't dreamt it yet." Jon said. "I knew that you and I were destined to be together. I saw us before a Weirwood tree and then on Weirwood Thrones. I now Arya is alive, I saw her older and sailing. I've dreamed of Bran, he too was flying, but he was flying South."

"Were we happy?" Sansa asked. Jon nodded.

"You were stroking Ghost's fur and rocking a cradle with your foot, a large cradle, the one that Arya and Bran used to share. I couldn't see in it. I found it in storage below that Great Hall."


End file.
